


那个仁下床就翻脸16-19

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123
Kudos: 8





	那个仁下床就翻脸16-19

16.

车窗外的城市染上了一些春季的明亮和暖意，就连夜晚的景也比平常清晰几分。

坐在车中，穿梭在宛如‘森林’的钢筋水泥大楼里，朴志晟紧张的抓紧自己的裤脚，他的手心出了汗，在掌心线里粘腻。

他扯紧了盖在钟辰乐身上的外套，只把那人热腾腾的小脸露在外面，把人紧搂在怀里只盼望着能快一点到达医院。

世事难料，他怎么也没想到怀里的人会在晚上出来吃饭的时候分化，明明上一秒还笑弯了眼，下一秒却直挺挺的倒在他面前。

朴志晟慌了，甚至都不知道自己该做些什么，就只是把人抱在怀里，一遍遍的叫着那人的名字，如果不是周围人的提醒，他可能都想不起来要给家人打电话。

中本悠太和董思成的电话不在服务区，他给罗渽民打电话的时候，又担心那人会不会因为忙碌的行程而忽略自己。

但所幸那人接了自己的电话。

电话接通了他又着急，一急就连话也说不清楚，罗渽民没问出个所以然，最后还是黄仁俊接了话告诉他要保持冷静。

那人用温和又坚定的语气说道。  
“我们志晟长大了，一定可以按照我说的去做。”

温柔的嗓音抚过他的心肺，让紧张的心安定了不少，朴志晟下意识的点头，也不知道为什么一听见黄仁俊的声音他心里就一阵委屈。

之后，朴志晟按照那人的话为钟辰乐做了简单的应急处理，然后打车前往市中心的医院。

黄仁俊说他们很快就会赶到，让自己一定要照顾好钟辰乐，第一次进入分化阶段，一定要小心再小心。

此刻，车外渐渐变凉的温度里飘起了细雨，尚且温热的车内环境与外界有了一定的反差。

而朴志晟低下头轻轻的用鼻尖扫过钟辰乐透着粉的脸颊，视线温和却也透着难言的紧张。

“很快就到了，再坚持一下。”

“......”

另一边。

李帝努开车不知道闯了几个红灯，才让他们在十分钟之内就从城南赶到了市中心。

黄仁俊喘着气，鼻尖里还充斥着浓烈的消毒水味，风尘仆仆赶到医院后，他所看见的，只有朴志晟一个人低着头坐走廊椅子上的孤单模样。

被揉乱的金色发丝在偏暗的灯光下变得柔和，朴志晟双手搭在膝盖上，低着头的时候看不清那人的表情。

而当他听见脚步声下意识偏头去望的时候，在迷茫与无助中恰好对上了黄仁俊的视线。

熟悉的人熟悉的味道，让一直紧绷着情绪的人瞬间有了可以发泄和诉说的依靠。

朴志晟颤巍巍的站起来，在手掌抚过外套，上面来时带有的雨水后，便再也忍不住的红了眼睛。

他跑上前去，一把抱住了三人之间的黄仁俊。

“......”

黄仁俊比朴志晟矮了半个头，那人一下子扑上来把他带着往后退了好几步。

突然的拥抱，不仅是罗渽民和李帝努迟疑了，就连黄仁俊自己也是动摇了眼神，一时没有反应过来。

“我按照你说的...都做好了...我做了应急处理，还打了车，来到医院也找到了那个姓金的医生...”  
朴志晟哑了嗓音，一直低沉的声线竟然软糯起来，蹭着黄仁俊的头发说道。

害怕和担忧一股脑的衬显在这个刚刚十七岁的少年身上，他呼吸的时候，声音都有些颤抖。

黄仁俊愣了几秒，在反应过来后便伸手拥住那人的肩，柔和了语气。  
“做得好，我们志晟表现得很棒...”

李帝努看着朴志晟这幅小可怜模样，忍不住上前帮着理顺了那人的头发，他没有说话，但温柔的动作却在以另一种方式安慰着朴志晟。

但罗渽民却没有李帝努这么轻松，他有的时候连自家弟弟的醋都要吃。

罗渽民看着朴志晟一直趴在黄仁俊肩头不放，心里难免一阵郁闷，他走上前直接把人扯下来不太温柔的按在自己怀里。  
“你个小哭包！分化又不是什么重大疾病，怎么一哭还没完了？”

然而朴志晟一被带离黄仁俊的怀抱他就不想哭了，眼角挤出一些眼泪，得到了安慰和夸奖后，他也不难受了。

黄仁俊一直给他一种温暖又亲近的感觉，那人不像中本悠太总是很严肃，很少和自己开玩笑，忙着事业也经常不在家，而罗渽民天天都在外面奔波，少有陪着自己的时候。

朴志晟缓过来了，就揉着鼻尖从罗渽民身前退开，自个乖乖的坐到椅子上候着。

罗渽民：“......”

十几分钟后，手术室上的小灯熄灭。

穿着白大褂的金道英从病房里出来，他摘下口罩往外衣的兜里一放。

屋外等候的人都从椅子上站起来看向他，他便习惯性的朝着所有人微笑。

“分化顺利，第二性别很稳定，是一个omega。”

一个薄荷味的omega。

李帝努和罗渽民去往楼下办理手续的时候，金道英抓着黄仁俊的手腕，把人带进了楼道边的应急出口里。

如果说李楷灿是唯一一个知道黄仁俊所有秘密的人，那么金道英就是第一个得知黄仁俊第二性别以及特殊体制的人。

黄仁俊大二的时候认识了同一所学校里即将毕业的金道英，他刚开始挣扎着学习法律，那人就已经度过了冗长的五年时间出去做了医生。

这之后黄仁俊检查出第二性别，一直都是金道英为他做定期检查，那人对他的信息素自然最清楚不过。

所以当金道英在医院走廊里，闻见罗渽民和李帝努那二人身上交缠不清却又无比熟悉的信息素时，他才察觉到一丝异样。

金道英整理着自己此前系得紧紧的手术外套，习惯性的去探黄仁俊脖颈后的腺体。  
作为一个beta，他不需要忌讳什么。

“你的信息素怎么和之前变的有些不一样了？身上怎么飘着一股酒味...刚才站在你身边的那两个男人身上也有你的味道...难不成...你和他们其中一人结合了！？”

二人站在有些昏暗的楼梯间里，不隔音的楼道回荡着那人提高分贝的声音。

黄仁俊看着眼前的人，只觉金道英的指尖是一如既往的冰凉，他抿着嘴没有说话，反而是盯着那人的名牌出了神。

“......”

金道英见黄仁俊一副魂不守舍的模样，以为那人又是没休息好，忙着工作。  
一个星期不见而已，怎么感觉人好像变得迟钝了？

金道英无奈的抿嘴，只有抬手去拍拍那人的小脸，这不上手还好，一伸手摸了，他才发现那人巴掌大的脸上软肉还不少。

被捏了脸，黄仁俊才回过神来，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，开口小心翼翼的回答道。  
“没有那种结合...就只是暂时标记了...”

暂时标记了，所以那两人身上才会有他的味道，他的身上才会有alpha的味道。

金道英听后，不但没生气，反而眉毛一舒，乐了。  
让他担忧了好长一段时间的木头开窍了！知道寻找伴侣解决发情问题了！

“暂时标记？和谁标记了？里面两个alpha，是那个粉毛的还是那个面瘫没有表情的？”

金道英边问边拿出他兜里的小卡片和钢笔，不忘把黄仁俊的回答记下来，方便之后计入电脑检索信息。

黄仁俊看着金道英反常的表现，神色一愣，奇怪这人以往总是警告自己不要因为好奇就随便尝试和alpha发生关系，一定要等他的身体特性稳定之后再说...

黄仁俊犹豫了，冒到嗓子眼的话又被他硬生生吞了回去。

他现在该怎么回答？该怎么解释？难道要他亲口说出那两人与自己都结合过的...事实？

这一周他稀里糊涂的喝醉发情，和李帝努上了床，这之后参加宴会又一次发情，被罗渽民给标记了。

他自己都不知道昏迷不醒的时候那二人达成了什么协议，竟然醒来后一起撩拨他，气都还没喘匀，这就又匆忙赶到医院来。

黄仁俊垮了肩，无奈的开口说道。  
“暂时标记，两个人都标记了...”

他停顿了几秒，观察着那人的反应，之后再心虚的添了一句...  
“中间隔了...不到五天...”

话落。  
只见金道英手一抖，他捏着的那根漂亮蓝色钢笔垂直落下，啪嗒一声掉在地上，摔坏了笔尖。

他白了脸色，然后又红了脸色，最后一片铁青。

“长本事了黄仁俊！！？？”  
“你之前不发情我都快以为你是个beta了！这下好了，一发情！一周两次！两次都还是不同的alpha！你真能耐，你还要不要你的身体了！？”

“哥..你小声点...”  
黄仁俊脸色一变。

金道英捡起地上的钢笔，把东西往包里一揣，狠狠的瞪了黄仁俊。  
“还有..我看那个粉毛倒是眼熟...你别告诉我你还勾搭上个明星！？”

黄仁俊张张嘴巴，想要反驳却又发现自己无话可说，他皱巴着小脸说对不起，金道英却一个字也没听进去。

“很好！你厉害！这事儿弄清楚之前你先跟我去做一次检查！照你这么不节制，身体指不定出什么问题。”

黄仁俊不说话就被金道英当作是默认了，他抓着那人的手腕，气呼呼的往回走。

然而就在二人出了楼道回到走廊的时候。

那一直在椅子上坐的好好的朴志晟，不知道为什么突然没了力气，身体一歪人就倒在了地上。

朴志晟趴在地上一动不动，甚至周遭还弥漫着一股强烈的信息素味。

黄仁俊一愣，金道英一惊。

金道英深吸一口气，只觉得眼前发黑。

靠！！！一个分化不够又给他整第二个！！？？

17.

好事不成双，祸事不单行。

也不知道朴志晟和钟辰乐在同一天分化，到底是好事还是坏事。

还未成年就提前分化的例子不是没有，但做过事前预测的朴志晟根本就不应该在这个时候分化。

金道英骂骂咧咧的做着检查，质问着他们是不是两个小孩此前受过什么刺激，才会在不对的时间里提前进入分化期。

李帝努表示自己不清楚。

但罗渽民和黄仁俊却面色一僵，极为尴尬的闭了嘴。

要说刺激，还能有上次在卫生间外面，两个小孩被四五个人的信息素冲击来的猛烈？

罗渽民犹豫着要不要开口，黄仁俊却先否认说不记得了。

这事要是让金道英知道，又免不了一阵说教，甚至还会抓着他天天送去医院检查。

二人默契的回避，金道英也就没在问下去。

经过抽血化验打针一系列的步骤后，终于确定两个小朋友都无大碍，只需好好休息。

而朴志晟也不负众望的分化成了一个alpha。

一个冒着气泡带着夏日清甜气味的，汽水味alpha。

一番折腾后，大家都很疲倦。

本想一直赖在黄仁俊身边的罗渽民也不得不先回一趟本家，把朴志晟分化的消息带回去，然后再通知董思成把自家弟弟也给领回去。

而过了两天都没有着家的李帝努，也终于被爷爷管家的人找到，说什么也要把他请回家。

知道自己消失太久不去参加宴会也不给家里留信，让爷爷担心，李帝努不得不把眼前的一切放一放，先回去处理自己的问题。

走之前黄仁俊被罗渽民吃了豆腐，怎么躲都还是被那人按住肩膀，留了一个离别吻。

李帝努和罗渽民有了默契，在那人之后甚至也摸了摸黄仁俊的脸颊，亲了亲额头。

此情此景，看的金道英一阵脸黑，碍于外人在场，他又不好说些什么。

两个像炸弹一样能随时引爆的人不在身边，黄仁俊轻松了可不止十倍。

他被金道英带去做了个全面体检，得到一切均是良好的结果后，那人才肯放他回去。

寂寥的夜，匆匆的人，终于是在几经辗转下得以平息。

当晚，黄仁俊回到家的时候已经是凌晨。

困乏感袭来让他坚持不住直接倒在床上，闭眼就睡。

而后他又在半夜突然惊醒。

他做了一个梦，一个很奇怪的梦，那算不上是噩梦，但却让他浑身难耐，汗湿了上衣。

都说梦魇，只要人一觉睡到天亮，就很难记起自己昨夜梦的内容，但如果是半夜惊觉，那么即使记忆再模糊，也是能记得一些边角的。

而惊醒的黄仁俊坐在床上，去看那黑漆漆的卧室，眼睛一阵刺痛顺着眼角就流下泪来。

太奇怪，他做的梦太奇怪。

依稀间，他只记得在混沌的梦境中，在昏暗的灯光下，唯有细腻的喘息声。

一起一浮，听不出来那是谁的声音，甚至分不清那是几个人的声音。

他只觉得自己眼前一片黑暗，什么也看不清就只能跟着身体的本能走。

他被人抚摸，被人亲吻，他记不清那是谁的脸，但却能从感官上分清那是两个不同的人。

细滑的皮肤相互摩擦，全身心都在跟着颤抖。

黄仁俊摸着自己咚咚跳的心脏，不明白这个梦到底意义何在，又不解自己又为什么会做这样的梦。

因为真实，他醒来以后甚至还在微喘。

黄仁俊揉了揉已经汗湿上衣，皱着眉下床想要把衣服脱下，脚掌刚踩到柔软的地毯上，他才意识到自己好像因为一个梦...硬了...

风平浪静了三天，终于等到了董思成回国后，个人设计作品首秀的日子。

此前董思成因为钟辰乐的分化把首秀开场往后推了一天，等到他把弟弟照顾好以后，才想起李帝努之前管自己要过秀场后台的出入许可证。

然而等他意识到这件事的时候，黄仁俊已经在李帝努的陪同下找上门来了。

董思成取了三张工作人员的出入证准备亲自给送过去的时候，管理走秀后台的工作人员便找到他，一脸的慌张。

那人告诉他有模特因为突然晕倒无法上场了。

董思成一惊，右眼皮跟着跳，他抓着工作人员的袖子，连忙问那晕倒的人是谁。

工作人员哪里记得住后台人烟芸芸模特们的名字，他皱眉想了想就只能大概的描述那人的特质。

他说那人高高瘦瘦，挺白，还是一头黑发。

一讲到这，董思成的脑海里跟着话成型，便一闪而过金廷祐的脸。

那人又高又瘦，最近可不是还把金发染回了黑色？

董思成慌了神，心想这要是台柱子生病倒下了，他那件压箱底的服装该由谁来穿？

他连忙把出入证塞到工作人员手里，嘱咐着一定要送到一个叫李帝努的手上，准备自己先到后台看看。

工作人员还戴着维持秩序的耳麦，他瞧着董思成着急的样子只有点头答应。

这边。  
等到董思成急匆匆的赶到后台了解清楚状况时，他才知道工作人员所说的那名模特并不是金廷祐。

此刻置放衣服的角落区域，一个男子安静的站在杂乱的衣架旁。

他穿着黑色的休闲裤，裸着上半身，正低头耐心的解着手上衬衣的扣子。他的黑发蓬松，在灯光下显得柔顺温软。

那人故意驼着背，弯下的腰线从侧面看上去十分明显，腹肌的形状也在衬衣的遮挡下时隐时现。

董思成看清了那人的模样，认出是金廷祐后，才松了口气，他无奈的瞧着那人的身影，只有再一次回到前台检查设施的安放。

但还不等他转身离开，他的身旁就经过一人！擦着他的衣角！

那人速度极快，几乎是奔跑着经过他的身边，离去时带起一阵风，直直的朝着远处的金廷祐而去。

董思成停下脚步，看着那人的背影觉得陌生，刚起疑那是不是外来人硬闯的时候，他身后就又响起了熟悉的声音。

“哥！你等等我！”

“......”

黄仁俊脖子上挂着出入证，和李帝努一起追着黄旭熙的脚步进来，却不想那人跑得极快，不出十几秒就和他们拉开了一段距离。

他看着黄旭熙站在后台门口四处张望，不等他靠近那人就好像又找到了什么目标似的，再一次动身跑起来。

黄仁俊忍不住喊了黄旭熙一声，在往前追的时候还看见了董思成。

而一直跟在身后的李帝努则是拉住了黄仁俊的胳膊，示意他不要跑的太快，只因他暂时标记的疲软副作用还没有消散。

黄仁俊转身说自己知道，却在下一秒回头的时候，被眼前的一幕给惊得忘记了言语。

此时此刻。

黄旭熙穿着一身黑色的衣服，像是在部队训练之后穿的制服，他黑色的头发跑的凌乱，但眼神却没从眼前人身上离开。

他抓着金廷祐的小臂，在迎接那人对自己的到来，满是不置信和惊讶的双眸里，又温柔了气息。

只比黄旭熙矮一点的金廷祐衣服都还挂在手腕上没有穿，他侧着身子，在闻到那熟悉的又呛鼻的雪茄味道后，他黯淡的眼神中好像带起了几束光。

“你...你为什么在这儿...你是怎么找到这儿的？？”

金廷祐快速的冷静，他挺直了腰板去推那人抓着自己的手，慌张动作时，他的余光里看见了不少人投来的疑惑好奇的视线。

而黄旭熙盯着金廷祐的眼睛，才发现只隔了不到两周，他对那人的期盼与爱意竟达到了无可救药的地步。

他一身正气，在书香世家出生，在尊尊教诲下成长，在严格要求的部队里生存，他这样有时刻板有时笨拙的人，却对金廷祐的情绪拿捏的恰到好处。

金廷祐一点点的不开心，通过电话里的几个字他都能察觉得到，更不要说此时站在自己眼前的，活生生的自己的爱人。

“你打算躲我躲的什么时候？”

黄旭熙问道。

金廷祐没说话，只是稍微低下头，他知道自己只要不说话，那人就一定会生气，会无奈，拿他没辙就这能再一次气愤的离开。

但他不想黄旭熙没有任何的不满，那人的情绪甚至都没有大起大伏，至始至终都是温柔的，无法抗拒的。

金廷祐抿着嘴盯着地板看，视线下移的时候还看见了自己被抓的发白的手腕。

黄旭熙没有用力，但是他却挣不开，或许是...他压根儿就不想被放开。

狠了心说要分开，到了这个时候竟然后悔的满眼泪水。

可是一想到黄旭熙的家人因为自己而变得难过，而有了矛盾，他又再次坚定了自己的想法。

金廷祐深吸一口气，想要用最冷漠的话击退眼前的人，他抬起头，在努力与之对视的时候开了口。

然而。  
黄旭熙根本不想听他解释，他直接用行动表示了决意。

黄旭熙一把扯过金廷祐的手腕，把人拉进自己的怀里，不由分说，直接吻上金廷祐的唇。

寂静彷惶之间。

唯有alpha和alpha的信息相互碰撞。

18.

黄仁俊惊的屏住了呼吸，偌大的后台安静的好像只能听见人们倒吸气的声音。

黄仁俊被吓到了，董思成被吓到了，后台好几十号人都被吓到了，唯有那一直站在黄仁俊身后的李帝努，脸上带过一丝笑意。

金廷祐没打算推开黄旭熙，黄旭熙好像也没打算放过金廷祐，二人纠缠来纠缠去，黄旭熙就把人给拉扯着带去了其他地方。

试问黄旭熙为什么如此喜欢金廷祐，光看那人的模样黄仁俊就清楚了几分。

清纯又干净，抗拒里还带着性感，几分狡黠和诱惑，连眼角的泪都是惹人爱的样子。

也难怪自家亲哥被吃的死死的。

黄仁俊知道黄旭熙现在是处理自己的感情问题去了，他无奈的叹口气，准备找上董思成向那人解释一下。

谁知他的手还没搭上董思成的肩，李帝努就不知道抽什么风抓住了他的手腕，在众人视线被黄旭熙和金廷祐吸引走的时候，把人带离了后台。

黄仁俊被李帝努抓着手腕带进一间没有人的更衣室。

白织灯照耀下的狭小空间，只有一灰色的挂帘被当作‘门’与外界隔开，然而这样的地方根本算不上正式的更衣区。

走秀一旦开始，后台的人忙碌起来，模特换衣服的时候只要不是更换内衣都是直接脱掉外套，很少会有人会来这里。

所以临时开辟出来的更衣室除了刺眼的灯光，气氛实质是说不出的安静。

更衣间里，没有任何落座的地方，只有一面长身镜。

“你干什么！？你抽什么风！？”

黄仁俊打掉一直抓着自己小臂的手，有些不满的抬头看向眼前人。

如若不是因为李帝努一直帮着自己解决黄旭熙的事，他根本不想和那人有太多单独相处的时间。

这其中的原因，一个是因为他不想回忆初夜的事，另一个是因为他在李帝努身上感受到的爱意，全都是压迫性的，让他难以适应的。

李帝努垂着头，看着那被塑料薄片夹好的出入证，有些难以控制自己的情绪。

他不是空穴来风，他是隔了三天再次见到黄仁俊后所剩的疯狂。

“你还打算这样下去，继续装作什么都不知道的样子吗？”  
“你明明全都想起来了。”

李帝努捏住那人的下巴，自己也不知道为什么话语里总是带着隐隐的怒气。

或许是因为黄仁俊一直装作失忆，也或许是被黄旭熙今天亲吻金廷祐的举动刺激，他似乎再也忍不下去了。

不想服从爷爷的安排，也不想和罗渽民一起共享爱人。

黄仁俊的下巴被捏的疼了，就下意识的后退去推李帝努，那人的质问他不想回答，却也没想过逃避。

“你放开我，我不想在这里和你讲话。”

李帝努看着黄仁俊的眼睛，内心翻涌，却不敢在这个时候释放自己的信息素。他知道那人的暂时标记期限还没结束，即便再生气，他也不想把人给弄疼。

“为什么不能在这里讲话？换到哪里还不都是一样的？还是说...你在心虚，你想躲着我...”

李帝努慢慢贴上黄仁俊的前胸，把人挤到角落里，让他无法动弹。

“我没有。”

黄仁俊皱着眉，被李帝努靠的太近，就只能抬起头与那人对视，眼前的景似乎只落满了那人的模样。

“你明明就想起来了，你明明就知道我是和你第一次上(床的alpha...如果当时不是罗渽民来捣乱，你觉得你还能有这么多天喘息的日子？你觉得我会真的对你不闻不问？”

李帝努抓着那人的肩，低沉的嗓音染上了一丝悲切。

“你知道我这段时间有多么难受吗...明明我是第一个遇见你的人，明明你的一切都是属于我的...可是为什么我在你的态度里总是能感觉到不同？你为什么...可以对罗渽民的甘愿多一点，而对我的害怕却多一点？”

黄仁俊眼神微闪，鼻息里全都是属于李帝努一人的凛冽又熟悉的味道。

他想起来了如何，他知道了又如何？

有些事情是他一个omega可以选择的吗？就像在他发情的时候他根本不能由自己的心去做，只能受于第二性别的牵制。

他难道不难受吗？难道他就没有心吗？

“我没有区别对待你和罗渽民，让我有不同情绪的也是因为你们。”  
“你觉得这么久以来我就不痛苦吗...分化之后的这些忌讳和特殊难道我就不在意吗...如果不是因为这些奇怪的症状，我真的愿意逃跑吗...”

他不想的...他只想好好的生活...

黄仁俊闭着眼睛轻微叹息，他的眼角有点痒，好像又有点疼。

李帝努一愣，他看着眼前的人，盯着眼前人的脸，在黄仁俊话语里无关现状甚至有些偏离的信息的提醒下，他又再次回忆起了李楷灿对自己说过的话。

那温吞的话，每一个字都像键盘码一样，一下一下敲在他的心上。

‘黄仁俊因为家庭原因一直一人在外，什么都是他一个人在抗。’

‘我今天和你说这些话，不为别的，只为不让你们之间有任何误会和隔阂。’

‘我们仁俊...就拜托你了...’

李帝努呼出一口热气，才意识到自己好像一直都忽略了什么。

以往的他把所有的不满都归咎于一人，用最不克制最不温柔的话语和动作来对待那人，他又怎么能求那人温柔的回报自己？

他不过是高傲惯了，才觉得理应如此。

他从来没有考虑过黄仁俊的感受，或者说他只在乎那人身体上的疼与不疼，却不知那人精神里的爱与不爱。

李帝努放缓了语气，这才收敛了自己所有张扬的情绪，凑近了去吻那人发白的小脸。

温热的唇从黄仁俊的额头顺下，唇尖扫过鼻梁，扫过下巴，触碰过下颚。

他柔了声音，轻轻的说。  
“对不起，对不起...”  
他一遍遍的重复，再一遍遍的去吻黄仁俊的眼角和耳朵。

他要温柔，就嘶哑着声音祈求。

“我喜欢你，我爱你，所以对不起...”  
“明明答应了他要好好对待你的，可我总是对你发脾气...你原谅我，因为我是真的真的很喜欢你...”

李帝努的声音抚过耳膜，让黄仁俊难以置信的睁开眼看着眼前逐渐低沉和卑微的人。

为什么要道歉，为什么要放低自己的姿态？

你是一个alpha，你本就是应该天生骄奢...为何要在他的面前这样软弱？

黄仁俊被那人抱在怀里安抚，亲柔的动作让他感受的全都是温和，根本就没有被第二个alpha所触碰的压抑和难受。

在现在这样看似和平，疯狂却在暗地里肆虐的社会，omega的权益在人们口头上越提越高，维护他们的‘法律’在网络上势破如春竹。

但真正落实到了现实，能让omega被正确对待的，又有多少？

黄仁俊是一个男人，是一个omega，但他却不是弱者，不会屈服。

他有的时候甚至会感谢自己第二性别的变异，能让他有更多的属于自己的选择。

他没有亲眼见过，但并不代表不知道。

即使是在李马克的酒吧，他也是听说过那些可怜位于弱势的omega被欺负被侵犯到不省人事的故事。

没有证据，无法伸张自己的正义。

……

黄仁俊深吸一口气，他看着李帝努的脸，看着那人的眼，在灯光照射下，细长的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影，那人在哭，所以才会在如此完美的脸上落下泪痕。

原来也会有如此热爱omega的alpha，原来也会因为对方而放下一切的alpha。

他又何德何能？他运气如此之好，才可以遇见像李帝努，像罗渽民这样的人...

黄仁俊抿着唇，忍不住伸手去摸那人的睫毛，指尖触碰过李帝努的脸颊，心尖一阵阵发胀。

“你明明知道我不会轻易动心的...”  
黄仁俊颤抖着嗓音，不知何时也红了眼角。

他最后的话语就是那不堪一击的倔强，用着不轻易动心的借口来保护自己其实很脆弱的内心。

李帝努闻言，终于抬眸与他对视，那人澄澈的眼里又全都是溺爱和归属。  
“你喜不喜欢我没关系，答应我也好，拒绝我也好...只要别推开我就好...”

话落。

李帝努最终是忍不住吻上了黄仁俊的唇。

唇齿间的触碰没有缭绕任何信息素，而是除去第二性别最本质的亲吻。

是带有学生时代清甜气息的心动，也是揣在怀里小心呵护的珍宝。

在这样单纯的亲吻下，那隐匿与黄仁俊脖颈后的腺体竟然开始一点点发热。

那是不单纯的温度的上升，因为在逐渐加重的呼吸里，黄仁俊开始感觉自己的信息素在抑制不住的飘散出来。

依旧是果实的香甜，却又是带着酒水的酣甜。

黄仁俊一惊，这才发现他的信息素正满满向着李帝努飘去，循循善诱，就像有意勾（引般欲情故纵。

离了黄仁俊的唇，李帝努也同样被那缭绕的信息素给熏的有些回不过神来。

眼前的人明明已经被罗渽民标记了，为什么在这个时候竟然向欢迎主人一般邀请着自己的靠近？

“我觉得...我的身体有点奇怪...”

黄仁俊推了推李帝努，让那人离自己稍远一些。

他皱着眉去摸自己的腺体，却发现那里不肿也不胀，是平日里最该有的状态。

不像是发情，也不像是暂时标记到达期限。

黄仁俊挪了挪双腿，一股粘腻的湿滑感瞬间就从后股间滑落，在内（裤里湿了一片。

！！？？

他一惊，不敢在有所动作。

李帝努耐心的等着黄仁俊，在捕捉到那人拘谨的动作和不安的眼神后，才又上前抚上那人的脸。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？信息素突然跑出来...是因为暂时标记的时间过了吗？”

黄仁俊小幅度的摇头，他尝试着去收敛自己的信息素，却怎么也留不住那些乱窜的龙舌兰的香味。

“我也不知道怎么了...为什么后面突然就开始湿...”

黄仁俊一愣，在察觉到自己说了不该说的话后，下意识闭紧了嘴。

“......”

他在说些什么！！？？什么湿不湿！哪里湿不湿！？嘴巴怎么管不住没个边？？

李帝努一怔，视线磕磕绊绊，最终落在了黄仁俊的牛仔裤上。

他眼神一暗，在这个时候好像也无法在集中注意力去管信息素的问题，他只想信任自己耳朵听见的，眼睛所看到的。

“需要我帮忙吗。”

他沉着嗓音，话语带了点嘶哑的性感。

黄仁俊猛的抬头，在对上李帝努那认真的视线后，竟不知为什么的，像被下了蛊般，寻寻觅觅，点了头。

李帝努掀开那人的衣服，温热的唇落在黄仁俊的胸前，在温柔的抚摸过后则是慢慢的亲吻。

像是同样也沾了果味，在吸吮时在味觉中也变的甜的肌肤，留下一串串湿滑的口水印记。

李帝努把人抱起来抵在墙上，又继续埋在那人的胸前，顺着胸膛，一点点往下含过每一处容易敏感的区域。

他内心深处告诫着自己，知道黄仁俊不能有太多其他alpha的接触，就控制自己不让动作太过分。

而此时的黄仁俊在接受着李帝努对自己安抚的时候，身体开始渐渐发热，变得奇怪起来。

那种难以言喻的隐秘感，带着似曾相识的的熟悉，让他再一次想起了那夜的梦。  
那在混沌黑暗的夜下，是否与三人的狂欢与交缠。

黄仁俊抬起头看着上方明晃晃的灯泡，只觉得自己的视线在一点点被白光同化，变得模糊起来。

现在的他，不知道为什么自己会允许李帝努这样做，明明知道硬接下第二个alpha的后果是如何的疼...

但是，他的身体里好像有一个声音在浅浅的说话，那个声音告诉着他，你是可以接受的，你是能容纳除此之外的第二个人的。

黄仁俊还偏偏信了那奇怪的直觉，他闭上眼，主动的摸上李帝努的脖子。

不知不觉，沉沦在那人轻柔的抚慰，溺在舒适感中不想清醒的时候，他的裤子已经松松垮垮的被褪到脚腕处。

李帝努抬起膝盖抵在墙面上，让那人坐在自己的大腿上面，火热的肌肤一接触，他就感觉到那人后股分泌出来的液体在顺着臀缝流到了他的腿上。

黄仁俊的脸在羞耻的发红发涨，那实在过于赤裸的接触，让他恨不得缩紧自己的后穴。

然而抱着他的李帝努没有任何的羞赧，他只是低头看着黄仁俊的眉眼发笑。  
那抿着嘴从鼻间发出来的笑声带着热乎乎的鼻息，又腻又宠。

他知道黄仁俊在这方面一向害羞，就也没想着说话挑逗，他站直了身体，先把人放在了地上。

黄仁俊摸着李帝努的肩，被放下来的时候还有些不解，但当他看见那人开始脱裤子的时候，才有反应过来。

他不太适应的移开视线，胡乱的看向别处。

黄仁俊扫了一眼这样简单不封闭的区域，想着在这种地方做这种事情，真的好吗？真的不会被发现吗？

他胡思乱想着，就又被李帝努托着腰抱了起来。

那人掐着他的臀瓣，一下又一下，揉红了皮肤，也捏软了他的身体。

李帝努把早已勃起的下身抵在黄仁俊的腿间，那已经溃败变得松软的地方似乎很开心迎接他的到来。  
到了最后这个时候，李帝努也已经不打算在犹豫。

他抱着黄仁俊，用着最温柔的方式一点点探进。

黄仁俊眯着眼，尽量放松身体去吞咬那大得不行的性器。

此时，再一次肌肤相对，不是发情的时刻，也不是醉酒的时刻，在那耀眼灯光下为他所呈现的，是李帝努完美又精壮的身体。

标准的六块腹肌显得有些色情，大腿间的肌肉线条完美流畅，那人健壮的手臂把着他的腰，两腿撑开他的双腿。 

李帝努再次扣住黄仁俊的腰往下按，轻松的就进入了那人的身体，一路上前，紧致的包裹感让二人发出满足的喟叹。 

黄仁俊张着嘴呼吸，仰着头揽住李帝努的肩，他闭上眼，在脑海中想象描绘出那人下体的形状。 

他的感官带给他的，除了舒适就是快意，没有任何的疼痛。

李帝努开始抽动，小幅度的往黄仁俊身体里肏，他再次掐上那人的臀瓣，一点点向上摸到尾椎骨，再一点点向下来回揉捏，弄的白皙的肌肤一阵泛红。

他把黄仁俊抱在怀里，十分的紧贴，方便更深的交合，抱着那人温软的身体，下身不断的抽插让两人的肌肤摩擦的越来越火热。 

黄仁俊因为身体不稳向下滑，而突然的下坠又让李帝努的根柱更加深入。  
黄仁俊倒吸了一口气，他眯着眼睛，眼前微微发白。

而李帝努则是被突然而来的紧致包裹的忍不住低吟。

他们好像都在一点点忘记现在的时候和地点，那担忧着会被发现的刺激，都变成了性欲的契机。

耳边传来的是李帝努低沉的叹息，那人完美的脸旁正滴着汗，手臂的肌肉因为把着他的腰在每一次的冲撞下而轻微鼓起。

正对着那张长身镜，黄仁俊看到的是李帝努的背影以及自己不堪的表情。

他的眼角发红，没有落泪，双眼却水汪汪，他张着口喘气，红嫩的唇一开一合，像极了脱水的鱼。

他时不时尖细了嗓音发出来的呻吟，让他看上去极其的淫荡。

原来...落在那人眼里的自己会是这副模样...

黄仁俊脸烧的红，随着李帝努的耸动一上一下的晃荡着，每一次羞赧的闭上眼睛却又忍不住的再次抬眸去偷看镜子里的情景。

李帝努的胯部和黄仁俊的臀发出肉体的碰撞声，在瞧见黄仁俊承受不住有些难言的表情时，李帝努又害怕的放慢了速度。 

“没关系吗？你疼不疼？哪里难受吗？”

李帝努捧住黄仁俊的脸，一脸的担忧。

而此刻已经在高潮边缘徘徊的黄仁俊，却被那人突然停下的磨蹭给挑拨的全身发抖。

“我...我没事...”  
“你别停下来...”

黄仁俊抖着声音说道，在李帝努的注视下难以控制的动了动腰。

本是一脸担心的李帝努此时此刻被那人的话惊着一愣，而后缓了几秒才又开始下半身的动作。

他笑了，依旧是无声的笑，是眼角上扬，止不住爱意的笑。

李帝努开始了自己的动作，每一下都达到最里面，抽出的时候也不停息，不打算给那人一点喘息的机会。

黄仁俊被顶的上下摇曳，他咬着唇抓着那人的肩，努力不让自己发出声音。

结合的位置不断的吞吐着李帝努的分身，时而带出一些液体，却又在那人深入时带了进去。 

而后，像是李帝努找到了黄仁俊最敏感的那一点时，黄仁俊全身一颤，呻吟声从喉咙里压抑着跑了出来。 

身前人温热的紧致咬着他肿胀的下身，李帝努稍微停顿了一下，继而用心的撞击着那一处敏感点。

比之前更加凶猛的快感席卷全身，黄仁俊扬着脖子，呜咽的同时声音细碎的溢出来，他的身体招架不住的抖着，随着李帝努的动作而摆动，黄仁俊夹紧了那人的腰，眯着眼睛的时候生理盐水顺着眼角流了下来。 

李帝努耐心的捣弄，尽量收敛自己的气息，同时也小心的不去探入黄仁俊的生殖腔。

…...

散发着淫糜气息的隔间里，是相拥着的二人，黄仁俊在经历高潮的余温后，无力的瘫在李帝努怀里。

而在喘息着，早已出了汗的李帝努慢慢靠近黄仁俊耳边，用舌尖舔过那人发红的耳垂，继而说道。

“乖孩子。”

......

19.

有人徜徉在肆意的狂欢里，有人挣扎在生活的边缘线上，也有人因为社会的矛盾和困难变得左右为难。

在与黄仁俊未曾见面的第四天，罗渽民被叫到了公司高管的办公室。

染了红发穿着西装的文泰一把一份，被公司压下来的新闻稿件推到罗渽民的面前。

那醒目的一行长长的标题，看得罗渽民眼睛一阵刺痛。

‘罗渽民深夜出入医院，疑似带着自己的omega去做孕检，隐瞒大众其早有配偶，清新人设毁于一旦。’

偌大的会议室，此时只有罗渽民和文泰一两个人。

“既然已经是压下来的新闻，没必要把我叫过来...我之前不是说过我去医院是因为我弟弟分化吗。”  
“我还有行程要赶，我可是很忙的。”

罗渽民心不在焉的靠着会议桌，侧对坐在最上最中央位置的文泰一。

“叫你过来当然是有别的事告诉你，这条新闻被压下来只是暂时的，我们打算在你新专辑发售后把这条新闻放出来。”  
“你此前被偷拍到出入一个omega家的照片可是公司花了大价钱买下来的。”

话落，文泰一又从一旁的文件袋里拿出一张照片放在桌上。

至此，一直吊儿郎当的罗渽民才收敛了他那慵懒的模样，站直了身体。

照片？什么照片？

他皱着眉拿起那张才冲印不久的相片。

清晰的图片里，是他与黄仁俊在家楼下见面时相互对视的场景。

“这是哪家新闻社拍的。”

罗渽民的脸色陡然一变，他冷淡了脸，连语气里的质问都变成了肯定，不容置疑，带上了难以撼动的威严。

而此时的文泰一似乎早就猜到罗渽民会有这样的反应，只是轻笑着耸肩。  
他是一个beta，不惧那人的信息素的威胁。

“谁拍的不重要，重要的是这张照片能帮你，再继续的向上冲一个巅峰。”  
“过几天正好是你出道两周年，发售新专辑之后放出这条新闻，一定会引起巨大的舆论，你本身就是打着甜美男友的人设出来的，这样的新闻一定会给你的粉丝冲击，待到舆论哗然到一个顶点，让大家唾弃你认识你的时候，在做澄清，说这只是你的朋友，把你弟弟分化的事一并搬出来，就能立马洗清你的‘嫌疑’，打造出大众得知真相痛心疾首后，全部都倒戈与你的现象。”

“......”

罗渽民挑挑眉，文泰一的每一句话听在他耳里，一字一句，都在挑战着他的底线。

别人动谁都可以，唯有把黄仁俊当作筹码拉进这场局他不允许。

罗渽民哼笑一声，冷漠着表情当着那人的面撕碎了照片。

“我不需要。”

如此不客气的话入了耳，文泰一也只是习惯性的，转动着食指骨节上的戒指，他盯着罗渽民的眼睛，似笑非笑。

“公司决定的事情由不得你，你不要以为有金主撑着就可以为所欲为。”

资本主义者在乎利益的一句奉劝倒是逗笑了一直冷脸的罗渽民。  
金主？谁是金主？他难道有金主？

罗渽民歪着头轻松一笑，觉得自己是听到了什么天大的玩笑。不过沉思一番倒也觉得未尝不对，除了李帝努和家人，谁也不知道他的真实背景。

罗渽民的金主，可不就是他自己。

“随你怎么说，公开这条新闻把我的朋友牵扯进来我是绝对不允许的。”

文泰一眉毛一皱，看着罗渽民无所谓的模样仿佛心里蓄了团火，当真是怒其不争。

“这都是为你好！你有什么理由拒绝说不？”

罗渽民没有立刻回答，而是看向窗外，平息了自己所有的情绪。

他笑了笑，偏过头盯着文泰一的眼睛。  
“那我问你一个问题。”

“什么问题。”

“你觉得，这世界上最可怕的东西是什么？”

文泰一一愣，不知那人提问的意义何在。  
“无非就是不存在的鬼神，折磨人的疾病罢了。”

“你是这么想的吗。”  
罗渽民眯着眼睛，好像对文泰一的回答没有感到一丝兴趣和认同。

“我觉得啊，这世界上最可怕的，就只有人了。”

“因为人心叵测，我说什么也不会把我爱的人推到舆论的悬崖边，让他受苦。”

......

TBC

本次更新1.3w+

👇有些话想说

到目前为止的第19章...

我知道这里的描写会让糕显得不专一甚至有些滥情。因为abo世界观的不同，不能和现实做比较，在彻底标记之前omega就是自由的，就是需要alpha安抚的。  
况且糕还是特殊体质，只对诺娜的信息素有反应，更不会出现只能二选一的情况。  
一开始加设定的时候就是为了营造大三角的氛围，之后也会继续这么写下去，文章篇幅会很长，每一次更新都是万字左右，后面的剧情也不会就这么顺利下去。

在我的认知里，没有一开始就能美满的爱情，只有经过漫长纠葛的感情才最稳定。


End file.
